


A little cliche never hurt anyone, did it?

by RageIncarnation13



Series: Cheesy au's [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Cheesy, Cliche, Gay, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageIncarnation13/pseuds/RageIncarnation13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff Ramsey was absolutely not going to be one of those people who believed at love at first sight or happily ever after, was he? Maybe a little cliche never hurt anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little cliche never hurt anyone, did it?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first slash fiction so please be gentle , i would love some pointers or some criticism i really want to improve. I plan on making this fic pretty long so hopefully i can keep chuggin' along .

The soft jingle of the door that accompanied the quick shuffle of footsteps made sleepy eyes raise from their gaze on the clumsy stack of papers on an old shitty desk.  
“Ramsey” the boy nodded at him, a rare sign of acknowledgement.  
“You’re late,” Geoff sighed under his breath, “Again.” He leaned back in his chair as he looked up at Ray, at least he showed up before any customers felt like arriving, it was just Ray and him today so he didn’t feel like running the shop himself. Geoff prided himself in being the best tattoo parlor in town, maybe even the county if he really thought about it. So and empty store front on a Saturday was a little off-putting.  
Ray just shrugged off his ever-present purple hoodie and tossed the garish thing on his chair that sat next to his work station, “I was busy with a gang bang” he dead-panned. Good to know his sarcasm was still as strong this early.  
“Well I’m glad you decided to leave such an important event for little ol’ me” Geoff snarked back, He stood and stretched with a few cracks and pops in protest of sitting so long in that god-forsaken chair. He turned to Ray, who was currently (and feebly) attempting to clean off his station. “The first appointment isn’t for a couple hours.” He said as he skirted past him and headed towards his office. “I’m surprised you even bothered coming in yet.”  
“Eh, it was more like one of those ‘I was up all night and was already up’ sort of things” He mumbled almost to himself as he crumpled up a piece of loose paper and tossed a three-pointer at the trash can by the door. “And boy oh boy was walking all the way here a bitch.”  
“You really need to stop being a lazy asshole and get your license already,” Geoff sighed and shook his head, “You’re a grown ass man.”  
“And miss out on the beautiful sights Austin has to offer?” Ray replied in an unbearably monotonous tone.  
“Ha Ha,” Geoff rolled his eyes “Nothing is worth seeing.” He tried rearranging the various folders and loose papers into a neater pile on his desk, he really needed to buy a door for this piece of shit office, maybe sneak a nap while Ray ran the store for a bit. He shuddered internally, Ray running the parlor was the day hell froze over. Another ring from the bell on the door had him popping his head out of the small room. He was greeted with the unfortunate sight of one Gavin Free squawking loudly as he nearly tripped over the door jam.  
“That stupid ledge gets me every goddamn time.” He said indignantly as he regained balance.  
He glanced up and looked a little bit surprised that anyone had witnessed his oh so graceful entrance. “Hey Ray!” He said just a little too loudly, he leaned over slightly to look over Ray’s shoulder and Give Geoff a quick smile, “Hi Geoff.” Were the only words aimed at him as Gavin looked back at Ray and started talking a million miles per hour about what seemed like nothing in particular and everything at once all bundled into one obnoxious run on sentence.  
He was about to go back to fixing up his office when he heard the boy say something about a new shop opening up.  
“New store?” He said leaning out of his office again. “What new store?”  
Gavin abruptly stopped his yammering to explain what he meant, “Yeah just a couple doors down, Opened up yesterday.” He said as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.  
Yesterday? He thought, Who decides to open on a Sunday?  
“What kinda shit do they sell?”  
“They sell flowers and cards and stuff like that.” Gavin chirped.  
“Hmm watch the store for a bit Ray, I’m going to go see who moved in,” He said and twirled his finger, “And welcome them to the neighborhood.” He pitched sarcastically. He couldn’t help but wonder why he hadn’t noticed this new store on his way to open up the parlor this morning. He slipped past the two, who were now babbling about a game they were up all night playing.  
He stepped out of the little corner shop and into the Austin heat, the town was cursed by the stupid dry spells every summer. Geoff silently thanked whatever was listening that the season was changing soon and it would stop being so hot out. He walked past a couple of shabby buildings down and looked up at the freshly painted sign ‘Haywood’s Flowers’ Well if that wasn’t the most unoriginal thing he’s ever seen, he wasn’t sure was, but he couldn’t be a hypocrite, I mean Geoff was a guy with sleeves full of tattoos and he worked at a tattoo parlor so he guessed he couldn’t judge much.  
He didn’t expect the doorbell to chime that loudly when he walked in and it made him jump a little and look up at the sound. After realizing he was, In fact, not going to die via loud noise he turned to glance around the shop. It was painted brightly and chalk full of all different kinds of flowers, some that Geoff had never even seen before today. In one little corner there was a small rack of a variety of cards next to a little counter for which he presumed was where the cashier was supposed to stand. But there seemed to be no one there as he wandered away from the door and further into the store. He noticed the overwhelming sent of all the flowers as he slowly paced the isles, and the colors were more than a little bright. He nearly made it to the back of the store by the time he saw a bent figure  
The man bending over the dirt filled pot on the ground, glanced over his should before quickly getting to his feet and turned to greet his new customer. Geoff looked up at the slightly taller man, He was wearing an apron smeared with what Geoff assumed was dirt, His pant were in an equally dusty state. His blonde hair was swooped across his forehead and slightly mussed from the heat. He looked down at Geoff with amazing, and slightly confused blue eyes and that when he realized the man had spoken to him and he was just standing there like an idiot.  
“Oh sorry,” He spat out quickly, “What was that?”  
The man laughed and smiled at him, “I was just asking if I could help you with anything?”  
Geoff was silent for a beat his voice raised at least two octaves as he managed to say “I just wanted to see who bought this place,” He jerked a thumb in the direction that he came from, “I own the parlor two doors down.” He felt his face heat up. What the hell is wrong with me? He thought angrily at himself.  
The Man wiped a hand on his apron and held it out, “Well it’s great to meet you!” He said in a cheery tone, “I’m Ryan.”  
Geoff shook his hand lightly and responded a little too quietly, “Geoff Ramsey.”  
After a weak attempt at a normal conversation and a promise to see each other again soon, he made his way back to his own store. When he pushed the door open the pair were still talking, they looked over at him and their conversation stalled.  
“What’s up with you?” Ray asked cocking an eyebrow at the awkward expression plastered on his boss’ face  
“Nothing, it’s just hot as dicks outside.” He said flippantly as he hurried off into his office. He sat down in his beat up chair and sighed. He was not about to have a stupid school girl crush on a guy he just met. He shook his head as if it would help will away the thoughts of Ryan’s smirk or the way he laughed every time Geoff said something sarcastic or stupid.  
Fuck,  
He had it bad.

**Author's Note:**

> any advice or requests? you can find me on the tumblr @rage-incarnation


End file.
